December Winds
by Dramione84
Summary: *ONE SHOT* Hermione Granger has been left feeling scared and burnt by the demise of her relationship with Ron two years previously when she bumps into recently single Draco Malfoy in Flourish and Blotts.
**Prompt:** "Yes, I am scared and I've been burnt

But life is short".

* * *

 **Flourish and Blotts**

 **Diagon Alley**

 **1st December 2009**

 **11:07am**

Turning the book over, she read the back of the book, running through a mental list of pros and cons. Yes she would buy the book she thought. Eyes still looking at the cover, she turned and smacked straight into the man behind her.

"Hallo Granger" a voice from her past greeted, no hint of a sneer or malice.

Looking up, her warm honey gaze met his misty grey stare.

"Sorry" she mumbled and made to go past him to the counter. He frowned as he looked down at her. She was not the girl he remembered.

* * *

 **Berties**

 **Diagon Alley**

 **1st December 2009**

11:35am

"Thank you" she murmured, accepting the cup of tea and slice of cake that had been put in front of her. "Thank you for the book, too," she told him, looking down at her hands that twisted in her lap.

* * *

 **Berties**

 **Diagon Alley**

 **2nd December 2009**

 **11:05am**

She sipped her tea as he watched her, scrutinising her, trying to work out what had happened to the formidable woman he had known.

* * *

 **Berties**

 **Diagon Alley**

 **3rd December 2009**

 **11:16am**

"No, Ron left me about 2 years ago. He wasn't able to cope with my nightmares any more" she whispered, staring into her cup, eyes screwing up at the sight of the tea leaves. Memories of Divination classes broke through, interrupting her reverie. She placed the cup down, her face full of scorn.

He looked at her and misread the look on her face, thinking she was still thinking about the Weasel. Reaching out, he stroked his thumb across the back of her hand. She didn't pull away.

* * *

 **Berties**

 **Diagon Alley**

 **4th December 2009**

 **11:28am**

He placed the cup down carefully, considering his response. "She left me. She wanted the simple life of being married to a wealthy man who would turn a blind eye to her indiscretions. That man is not me."

* * *

 **Berties**

 **Diagon Alley**

 **5th December 2009**

 **11:26am**

Watching her as she spoke animatedly about Europe, he started to see hints of the woman he knew her to be, as she passionately described Granada, and the Alhambra Mosque. He didn't know what a Mosque was but he hung on her every word, enraptured.

* * *

 **MLE Department, Office of Deputy Head of Department, Hermione Granger**

 **6th December 2009**

 **8:58am**

Soft knocking came at the door. She lifted her head and called for the person to enter. Her secretary came in, smiling warmly, her arms full. Hermione watched as she placed case files, memos and owls on her mahogany desk before returning to her ante office. Her eye was caught by the elegant looking scroll tied with a green ribbon. Carefully she retrieved it from under a file and opened it slowly.

 _Hermione,_

 _Instead of tea, how about lunch somewhere in muggle London? If you wrap up warm we could take a walk after. Let me know._

 _DM_

* * *

 **Malfoy Industries, Office of Draco Malfoy, CEO.**

 **6th December 2009**

 **9:04am**

"What have you got for me, Sally?" he asked his secretary, handing her his briefcase before removing his jacket and placing it on the chair. He sat down as Sally handed him the daily planner and two owls.

"One is from your Mother" she told him, giving him a knowing look as he rolled his eyes. "The other is from the Ministry" she quirked her eyebrow "Trouble again?"

He chuckled, "No, I've been a good boy"

"Humm" she replied, half believing as she closed the door with a soft click.

He opened the owl, apprehension causing his heart to beat a little faster.

 _Draco_

 _Lunch would be lovely, how about Fernandez and Wells, Somerset House, Strand 1.30pm?_

 _HG_

* * *

 **MLE Department, Office of Deputy Head of Department, Hermione Granger**

 **6th December 2009**

 **9:22am**

 _Hermione_

 _Perfect._

 _DM_

* * *

 **Fernandez and Wells**

 **6th December 2009**

 **1:46pm**

He smiled awkwardly at her, before grazing her cheek with a small chaste kiss. Her cheeks flushed, matching her nose, reddened by the December winds.

* * *

 **Victoria Embankment**

 **6th December 2009**

 **2:22pm**

She shivered as the December winds caught her by surprise. He removed his coat and placed it round her shoulders, his hand briefly brushing against hers. Shivering involuntarily from the touch, he smiled.

* * *

 **MLE Department, Office of Deputy Head of Department, Hermione Granger**

 **6th December 2009**

 **4:15pm**

 _Hermione_

 _Dinner tomorrow?_

 _DM_

* * *

 **Malfoy Industries, Office of Draco Malfoy, CEO.**

 **6th December 2009**

 **6:04pm**

 _Draco_

 _Yes._

 _HG_

* * *

 **Le Gavroche**

 **Mayfair, London**

 **7th December 2009**

 **7:32pm**

He pulled out her chair, watching as she settled down into it gracefully. She smiled nervously.

* * *

 **182 Richmond Avenue**

 **London**

 **7th December 2009**

 **9:14pm**

Brushing the loose curl that had been caught by the December winds from her face, he tucked it behind her ear. She met his misty grey gaze, wetting her lip with her tongue. Her heart beat faster as he leaned in. Closing her eyes, she felt his soft lips touch hers. The kiss was sweet and gentle, his cool hand cupping her flushed cheek. It was over all too soon.

"Goodnight, Hermione " he murmured against her lips.

* * *

 **Malfoy Manor**

 **Wiltshire**

 **7th December 2009**

 **9:28pm**

He crossed the atrium removing his jacket and loosening his tie. Running his hand through his blonde locks, thoughts of her dancing in his mind, he was interrupted by the roar of the floo as green flames ignited, their glow flashing through the darkened hall. He was shocked to see Hermione step out of the fireplace, cheeks flushed, eyes flashing, her mass of curls wild. He opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong, but she cut him off as she took a deliberate step forward, words tumbling from her mouth.

"Yes, I am scared and I've been burnt. But life is short" she told him, coming to him.

Confused, he said nothing, looking down into her warm hazel eyes, her pupils dilating with lust.

She reached her delicate hands up to his neck, lacing her fingers into his hair and a small moan escaped from his lips. Pressing her body into his she felt his arousal as he brought his lips down to meet hers, parting them with his tongue. She rewarded him, keening as she opened her mouth more, her tongue brushing his. Hands everywhere, grasping at fabric, lips and teeth nipping and sucking, it wasn't long before he was lifting her naked form up into his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He deposited her gently on the plush couch in the lounge, pausing to look down at her, searching her eyes for confirmation this was what she wanted. She gave him a small nod as she smiled coyly at him, before pulling his lips back down to hers. They both let out a small sound, somewhere between a hiss and a moan as he sank down into the heat of her core, driving his desire into her as she met each thrust with a rock of her own. Ridding the waves of their pleasure, she brought her hand to cup his cheek, stroking his face with her thumb, before running her hand across his sweat covered brow. Looking into each other's eyes, they silently reached the summit of their desire. Small soft kisses followed as they settled down into each other's arms, hands tracing gentle circles on warm skin.

Yes, she was scared and she had been burnt, but life was short and he knew he would calm her fears and heal her scars and their life would be spent together.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** Berties is actually the name of a quaint little tea room in Arundel, West Sussex (near where I live) and I like to think its the sort of tea room you would find nestled amongst the shops in Diagon Alley.

Fernandez and Wells is located exactly where I place it in The Strand.

La Gavroche is the Michelin star restaurant owned by Michel Roux Jr and is located in Mayfair.


End file.
